


23. What's a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Beta Stiles Stilinski, Caring, Comfort, Exhaustion, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mates, Protectiveness, Sane Peter Hale, Sleep Deprivation, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Peter Hale, Werewolves, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles made one mistake. One mistake that cost him his whole life. To look into one camera is all it takes for hunters to locate you. Stiles doesn't even know how it really happened, he has always been so good at avoiding looking at cameras that it’s laughable that it’s his downfall. One look at the convenience store's security camera and not even twenty four hours later there were hunters after him.His next resort to get rid of the hunters after him is to find a small town in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 437
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	23. What's a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

**exhaustion** /narcolepsy/sleep deprivation

  
  


Stiles is tired. He hasn’t had a decent night sleep in weeks. The constant exhaustion making his days hard but nights even harder. He doesn’t have a place to sleep as he needs to stay on constant move in order to not die. 

He made one mistake. One mistake that cost him his whole life. To look into one camera is all it takes for hunters to locate you. Stiles doesn't even know how it really happened, he has always been so good at avoiding looking at cameras that it’s laughable that it’s his downfall. One look at the convenience store's security camera and not even twenty four hours later there were hunters after him.

He managed to take his wallet and phone with him before the hunters came through his front door while he slipped out from the window. Ever since he has been on the run. Traveled across the fucking country to lose them, all in vain. To suffer in smelly buses to get from one city to another. To try to sleep under bridges only to find out he doesn’t trust himself to fall asleep. He can’t afford it when he is playing this game with his life.

As it happens to be his next resort to get rid of the hunters after him is to find a small town in the middle of nowhere. If he could get even one night of sleep he could think better, get his brain to work at least. He is sitting on a bus, only bus to take him into a town called Beacon Hills.

As he passes the town border he can feel something shift inside his head. Like something is calling out to him. It’s weird. Stiles looks out from the window seeing the woods surrounding them, and on the tall trees he can see claw marks. 

Someone has been marking their territory. Stiles freezes. It’s a bad idea to invade someone’s territory, especially in such a small town. It’s different in the big city, where there are too many supernatural creatures to count. But a small town like Beacon Hills- the residential habitats could protect their territory with blood.

It’s too late to turn back now, Stiles thinks, whoever lives here already knows about his presence. They knew the second he passed the town line. He is too tired and hungry to think about it more closely. He will either die by hunters hands or by this town’s alpha. It doesn’t seem that bad of a choice, considering it would be a quick one. He would not have to suffer long.

When the bus finally arrived at the bus stop Stiles jumps out looking around. He doesn’t see anyone paying attention to him and he relaxes a little. Maybe the markings are old and the creature living there has moved on since. Stiles knows better than to hope. His luck isn’t that good.

\--------------

True to his own words not even an hour later he can feel someone’s eyes on him. His on the market, looking for food to steal. An apple or something would be wonderful to fill his empty stomach. Oh how he would do almost anything for a beef. It’s been weeks since he got to eat any meat. He needs meat in his diet but he had to cut it out since it’s expensive.

He is eyeing the fruit section when he feels the eyes. He turns around not seeing anyone paying attention to him. Just like earlier. But he can’t shake the feeling of being watched. It feels intense, someone is watching his every move like a hawk.

His stomach growls, reminding him of the mission he was doing before he got distracted. His hand moves towards the apples when the seller turns around to talk to another customer. Stiles’ can’t help it, he spent his last money on the bus ticket to get into Beacon Hills. 

Just as he touches the apple there is a low rumble behind him and someone takes his hand. Stiles snaps his head towards the person holding him, seeing a blue eyed man. The man smirks as Stiles’ looks around, scared if someone would hear the rumble. It seems like no one hears it, it’s too low for the human ear to detect. Stiles turns his attention back to the man. 

The man pulls Stiles’ hand away from the apple all the while he keeps eye contact with him. Stiles blinks when the man flashes his eyes red. The deep alpha red of a werewolf. Stiles can’t help it as he flashes his own orange ones. Stiles tries to yank his hand away from the man’s hold to run away. 

“Stop”, The man growls and Stiles’ goes slack.

“Please”, Stiles whines as the alpha pulls him after him, “I didn’t do anything.”

The alpha doesn’t answer as he keeps pulling Stiles’ by his hand. The grip is tight and it grinds Stiles’ bones against each other. Stiles whines as they walk around the corner in pain. He doesn’t know what the alpha will do to him and he is not too keen to find out. As soon as they turn behind the corner, to a more private alleyway. The low rumble turns into a growling as the man pushes Stiles against the tile wall.

“You are in my territory little fox”, The alpha growls in Stiles’ ear as he presses him against the wall with his own body.

Stiles is face first on the tile wall. His front is pressed against the rough wall and his back is against the firm surface of the alpha’s chest. He can feel the steady rumble coming from the alpha’s chest against his back. The alpha tightens his hold on Stiles’ hand as he pins it behind Stiles’ back. Stiles winces, whining in pain.

“Please alpha”, Stiles cries out, showing submission to the stronger predator, “I will leave. Just please let me go.”   


It seems to soothe the man as his growling slowly dies down. Stiles can feel his heart still beating out of his chest. He is so screwed. He is in werewolf territory without permission. The alpha is entitled to kill him for trespassing. Stiles tenses up as he can feel the alpha lean in and nose his neck. He shivers when the alpha takes a deep breath in and lets out a soothing rumble from deep in his chest.

“What are you doing here little one?” The man asks slowly, letting Stiles’ hands but keeps him still pinned between the wall and his body.

“I- I’m on a run. Away from hunters”, Stiles whispers when he can feel the man’s sharp teeth close to his pulse point.

“What brings you here? Why Beacon Hills?” The alpha asks with a snarl as he pulls his teeth away.

“I have been on the run for weeks now- no- no big city could lose them. So I decided to try a smaller town”, Stiles swallows down his nervousness.

The alpha hums in thought running his hand on Stiles’ neck. He suddenly grips it hard and tilts Stiles’ head to the side. Stiles let out a distressed whine as the alpha manhandles him but the alpha doesn't seem to mind as he continues. He noses Stiles’ neck again before sighing deeply.

“Why do you smell like that?”

The question throws Stiles off of his track. What? What does he smell like to the alpha? He takes a careful sniff off himself but doesn’t notice anything weird. Of course he is a little dirty and carries a faint scent of sweat due to not having been able to wash as often as he would like to. But nothing weird. 

“What?” Stiles asks, not knowing how else to answer the question.

“Your scent-”, The alpha traces off as he steps away from Stiles, “Would you fancy a meal?”

“What?”

“A meal. You look like you haven’t had one in a long time”, The alpha says as he looks at Stiles’ up and down, “Back to my place you could even take a shower while I cook.”   


“Why would you do that? What will you do to me? What do you want from me?” Stiles asks in mild panic as the alpha seems to decide for him.

“I want to help you. And this is the way I want to start- by feeding you so you won’t fall over and give you a place to rest”, The alpha answers with a smirk, like he was reading Stiles mind, “Nothing else. I don’t want nothing from you.”

Stiles doesn’t hear a lie there. And the man seems nice enough dressed in a low blue v-neck, and fitting jeans. The alpha is a few inches taller than him as Stiles has to look up to meet his eyes. The alpha good looking, Stile admits that. The blue eyes and the smirk that seems to fit on his face so well with styled brown hair. The man doesn’t seem like a creeper who would do something- well, creepy.

And a hot meal and shower with a place to rest sounds appealing to Stiles. He doesn’t have money to find any of those things on his own so he agrees. He nods and watches the smirk on the alpha’s face turn into blinding smiles.

“Follow me, my car is around the corner”, The alpha says as he turns around ready to lead the way.

“Wait- what’s your name?” Stiles asks as he rushes to match his steps with the alpha, “I’m Mieczysław, but call me Stiles. No one can ever pronounce my name, it’s easier to go with.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles, considering the way you just marched in my territory. I’m Peter. Peter Hale”, The alpha, Peter introduces himself as he leads Stiles from the alley.

  
  


\------------------

  
  


Stiles stands under the spray of water in the expensive bathroom. He lets the water hit his face and wash away the dirt. The water turns brown for a minute before it clears away.

He should have known the alpha is filthy rich as soon as he saw his car. The new Mercedes-Benz literally screams money. And the house- the house is something Stiles’ could only ever dream of. The house has three floors, a massive yard, all new electronics. The alpha is rolling in money, that much is clear.

But Stiles doesn’t scent anyone in else, other than the alpha in the house. It makes Stiles’ wonder- is the alpha without a pack? But how can he be without one and be sane. Stiles didn’t see any warning signs in Peter’s behavior indicating he would be crazy. The man told him to take a shower while he cooks dinner for them. He even told Stiles to put his dirty clothes in the washing machine and that he could borrow his clothes while Stiles’ own were washing and drying.

Stiles steps out of the shower feeling clean for the first time in weeks. Fully clean. He watches his reflection from the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes and stubble in a need of a shave. He doesn’t want to over step the hospitality and decides to leave the stubble. He wouldn’t want to anger the alpha.

“Just on time”, Peter says as Stiles walks in the kitchen wearing the alpha’s clothes.

Stiles takes a seat and sits down. There is a hot meal sitting before him on the plate. There are french fries and beef. Stiles’ eyes widen. It smells so good and tastes even better as he cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth. He moans at the taste only then remembering the alpha as he hears Peter laughing.

“I’m glad you like it”, Peter says, taking a seat opposite of him and starting to eat his own food.

Stiles nods, mouth too full to answers with words. He did not know an alpha could cook. Alphas usually have members of the pack doing it or they have hired a cook. And it brings the question back to Stiles’ mind. He takes a discreet sniff, scenting the air but he does not smell anything. Only the alpha’s scent fills the big and empty house. Stiles does not know if he should ask or not.

“Yes, I live alone”, Peter says, taking a bite of his food.

“What?” Stiles asks snapping his head towards the alpha.

“That’s what you are dying to ask, right? I live alone because my pack died years ago”, Peter says like it’s not a big deal.

“I’m sorry”, Stiles whispers, lowering his gaze onto his plate.

“For what?”

“For losing your pack. It must have been hard”, Stiles answers playing with his hands.

“It was. For years it was hard, but I got over it”, Peter says calmly, “I have grieved my family that I lost but life moves on. I can’t spend the rest of my life crying about them.”

Stiles nods carefully, not knowing what the alpha would want him to say. Stiles hears Peter huff as the chair creaks as the man gets up. Stiles stays as still as he can and tenses when a hand is placed on his shoulder. 

“It must have been a long day for you. I have prepared a guest room for you. Just eat up and get some rest”, Peter advises and Stiles nods.

He eats as he watches Peter finish his own plate. Stiles watches as Peter starts to wash his dishes. It should not be so weird to see an alpha doing all these household works by himself- but for Stiles it is. Peter takes Stiles’ empty place before him and puts it in the sink so he could wash it.

“I can wash it”, Stiles rushes to say as he jumps up from his seat.

Peter turns to look at him with a gentle expression: “Thank you for offering but I think I got this. The guest room is down the hall and to the right, second door. Can’t miss it.”   


“But-”

“Stiles, you need rest. You look like you want to fall over right then and there”, Peter says seriously as he ushers Stiles towards the hallway, “I can manage. I promise.”   


“That’s not what I meant”, Stiles mumbles as he walks away from the kitchen and heads towards the guest room.

There is no picture of family, Stiles notes as he walks along the hallway. There is nothing to remind Peter of his family he has lost- not that Stiles knows how the man lost them. He isn’t going to ask that’s for sure. The walls are a nice light color of blue, it makes the hallway seem calmer as he follows Peter’s instructions and opens the second door on the right.

The guest bedroom is as big as Stiles’ old apartment. Stiles stares at the room, his mouth hanging open. He stares at the enormous bed with navy covers, five blush pillows and a warm looking blanket. There is a huge closet and Stiles wonders just how many pieces of clothes it would take to fill it up.

He closes the door after him as he steps in the room. He is immediately surrounded by the strong scent of the alpha. It makes his knees buckle, as he takes support from the wall. The scent is stronger somehow than in the kitchen. It should be impossible, Stiles thinks as he makes his way carefully towards the bed. 

One of the pillows draws Stiles’ attention the closer he gets to the bed. He takes the pillow in his hand and buries his nose in it. The scent hits him in full force and it almost knocks Stiles on the floor. He can feel his eyes burning and claws popping out. 

The pillow is soaking in Peter’s scent. It’s a sweet mixture of cinnamon and apples and it makes Stiles’ mouth water. He throws it in the corner of the room in shock. 

No.

No, no it can’t be, Stiles cries in his head as he rushes to open the window to let fresh air in the room. He needs to air out the room. The scent of mate is assaulting his sensitive nose and that is the last thing he needs.

A mate. Fucking seriously. He doesn’t have time for one right at the moment. He is running for his life and he finds the one person made for him. An alpha freaking werewolf. Just Stiles’ luck. There is nothing wrong with the fact that his mate is a werewolf, oh no, that’s more than fine with Stiles. He doesn’t believe in the old tradition of only mating between his own race. A fox and a wolf could work, it really could. But Stiles didn’t have this in mind at the moment.

Peter must have scented this earlier, that’s why he offered his help. His wolf howling in his head to protect and provide for his mate. Stiles should be taken by this, that this hot alpha wants him, at least in some subconscious level. If he thinks about it he is taken by this, he really is grateful for the meal and place to rest- but he doesn’t want to cause problems for Peter. He knows the hunters will find him sooner or later and come knocking on the door. 

Stiles shivers as the cool night air hits him as the window opens. The fresh air washing the alpha’s scent away somewhat but not fully. Stiles doesn’t know if he is relieved about it or not. He feels safe with Peter, he feels protected and he has known the man for six hours. 

He could run away, just shift to his fox form and slip out from the window and disappear in the woods. He could just slip away and never turn to look back. He could be away from there before the hunters come looking for him and accidentally find Peter. He could also die in a second out there. Step in a bear trap and that would be it. He could run into a net and get caught and die by the hunters hands. At least with Peter he would not die from a bear trap.

No. He is overthinking about this. He needs to calm down and get some sleep. He is too tired to make an adult decision about this at the moment. With a small sight he closes the window and settles in the bed.

\------------

  
  


The next day Stiles wakes up hugging the pillow he threw away to his chest like his life depended on it. He is first about to throw the damn pillow away again, he doesn’t even remember getting it during the night. But instead of throwing it on the floor he buries his nose in it, breathing in the scent. He lets Peter’s scent soothe him.

Stiles looks at the situation at every angle there is, he counts every scenario that could come from his decision. He knows what he wants to do but it could be hard to present the idea to Peter. Stiles still has to try.

With a huff he pushes himself up from the warm bed, hugging the pillow to his chest as he leaves the room. He walks the hallway to find Peter sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper. 

Peter lifts his gaze from the paper only to stare at the pillow Stiles is clutching in his hands. Peter seems to consider something as he only stares at the pillow before nodding to himself as a small smile forms on his lips. 

“You knew already”, Stiles says, not accusing, just stating as he observes Peter.

“I did”, Peter nods putting the paper down, “And so do you.”   


“That’s why you left the pillow in the guest room”, Stiles says pointing at the pillow, “You wanted to be sure if I felt it too.”

Peter doesn’t answer but his smirk is an answer enough.

“Of course you wanted to test it if it was true”, Stiles huffs turning around and rubbing his face.

“You must forgive me for my actions Stiles. But I needed to be sure. I just couldn’t say “Hey I think we are mates”. I have had that trick played on me”, Peter says and his voice carries something dark in it.

Stiles turns back around to face the alpha, his fox not wanting to let the more powerful predator on his back. Stiles sees something dark in Peter’s eyes, something that tells him that the man had almost been broken beyond repair and if Stiles doesn’t approach this carefully the man could break for the last time. He doesn’t want to ask what happened, not wanting to bring back bad memories.

“We are made for each other but is this something you want or something your wolf wants?” Stiles asks fearing the answer.

“If you are asking if I find you attractive the answer is yes. You are an attractive man Stiles and I would like to get to know you better. I find you fascinating, you have managed to outrun hunters for a long time. There is something different about you”, Peter says and Stiles doesn’t hear a lie there.

Peter seems to consider something for a second as he runs his eyes over Stiles’ figure before speaking: “You must understand that I will not force you into anything. You are free to reject me but the way I see it your fox has already accepted the first offering.”

Stiles snaps his head to the pillow. Of course it’s a courting gift. Something Stiles needed more than anything the night before: sleep. And what did Peter provide for him- a bed and pillows and blankets. Of course he would leave behind something with his own scent to get Stiles used to his scent. The clever bastard.

“You are horrible”, Stiles whispers, staring at the pillow horrified.

“Now now darling”, Peter says coming to Stiles before pulling him into his arms, “I’m sure you are not so repulsed by me.”   


“Oh you know what I think of you”, Stiles murmurs with just a tiny bit of heat behind his words to make Peter laugh.

Stiles finds Peter attractive and he knows it. Stiles knows he can’t manage to stop his interest from showing. The alpha is like a Greek god. 

“The hunters will come for me”, Stiles finally says, knowing he won’t be leaving Peter’s side anytime soon. 

“Let them come. I will be ready”, Peter says petting Stiles’ head as he guides the slightly shorter man to his neck.

\--------------

Stiles knows the drill. He needs to lead the hunters to Peter in the preserve. Simple, just run but not too fast so they can follow him. And he is running, with his tiny and short feet. He jumps over the roots and trunks. He can hear the footsteps getting slowly closer all around him. 

Rationally he knows Peter won’t let anything happen to him. He has shown it during the two weeks it took for the hunters to find him again. And this would be the last time for them to come after him. Peter has been wonderful. He has showered Stiles in courting gifts and bought him clothes and anything the alpha thought he would need. He has made Stiles dinner, given him flowers, given him books from the private Hale library. It’s been a wonderful two weeks and Stiles would like to return to it as soon as possible.

He sees the clearing and pushes himself to run faster, to reach Peter faster. He runs beneath Peter’s legs, hiding himself behind the wolf. Peter lets out a soothing rumble, letting Stiles know he did good and he would take care of the rest.

Before the hunters know what is going on Peter attacks the first on to stumble in the clearing. The scream echoes in the woods as the man goes down. Stiles hears yelling and gunshots as he rushes to hide behind a fallen tree trunk. He can hear Peter growling and ripping the hunters apart. He trusts his alpha, there is no doubt in his head that Peter would not be able to bring down the hunters.

Everything goes silent and before Stiles can peek from behind his hiding place a wet muzzle pokes his side. He yelps as he jumps before attacking Peter, the bastard. Peter is covered in blood but he doesn’t seem to be injured. Stiles licks the alpha’s ear playfully, showing his gratitude. The low rumble coming from Peter’s chest eases the last worries out of Stiles’ mind as he follows the alpha. 

Stiles is now free to turn a new chapter in his life. He has a soon to be mate by his side and he doesn’t have hunters after him anymore. He doesn’t know that else he could hope for. He is happy, well fed and well rested as he sleeps next to Peter. Stiles nips Peter’s tail playfully before sprinting off, letting the alpha chase him.


End file.
